Having Some Fun, Blondie?
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Kendall having some trouble in the middle of the night and can't take that anymore. James decides to follow where the hell Kendall is going. In the morning, Kendall getting something unpredictable. M for some reason. sorry for some randomness but... RnR?


_sooo... this is my second attempt writing in English and I know there are several grammatical errors or something. please correct it if you find the wrong grammar or whatever it is. lol._

_and yeah, this is my first attempt writing something juicy or... whatever. lol. _

_and I got the idea when I was doing an assignment from my teacher. I was zoned out for several minutes and when I got home, I wrote it 2 hours straight. lol_

_but yeah, please forgive me if I make lots of mistake. I'm just still learning. please be nice x)_

* * *

><p>Having Some Fun, Blondie?<p>

Pairing: Kendall Knight – James Diamond

* * *

><p>Kendall was horny.<p>

Like, extremely horny.

It was midnight and he was in the hotel room with his best friend, James.

He didn't know why he got horny. Maybe some wet dream starring himself and his sexy best friend, James. He had a dream that he had a crazy sex with James. It wasn't a secret anymore that Kendall had a huge crush on James. Sure, James didn't notice it. But Logan and Carlos had known it because of Kendall's attitude around James.

Okay, back to Kendall's situation.

He saw James across the room. He was sleeping peacefully and that made Kendall hornier than before. He really needed some release or he might be passed out just because he was super horny.

And staring at James wasn't really a good idea.

So, Kendall decided to take care of his raging erection in the bathroom. Hopefully, James didn't hear him or even worse, James didn't catch him stroking his cock in the bathroom. That would be weird, right? Right.

When he checked James again (he was so afraid that James would wake up anytime soon), he climbed out from his comforter. He was walking slowly towards the bathroom. Before he went to the bathroom, he searched something in his duffel bag. No, it wasn't a condom, of course. But, a pack of dildo and a tube of lube. Yeah, Kendall always brought those things everywhere.

Finally, he reached the bathroom and securely closed the door. He set up the lube and the dildo on the sink. He took off his boxer briefs and underwear. He groaned and felt relieve when a cool air hit his hard member. After he took off his underwear, he sat up on the closet and took the dildo and the lube from the sink.

Actually, he only used the dildo several times. He used it when he got extremely horny, like he was going to explode because of his horniness. Sometimes, he just using his fingers and fingering himself until he came. But now, he was so fucking horny and he needed something bigger and thicker than his fingers. Yeah, he loved a cock up in his ass when he had sex with guys. Not like he had sex with everyone who had a pretty big dick, no. He just had sex with a couple of guys and he loved to be the submissive one. He had no idea why. But it felt so fantastic.

He stroked his member several times and he groaned loudly. He forgot that James, the reason he got hard, was in the same room as him. Well, of course he was in the bathroom but, James' bed was in the next of the bathroom door. But Kendall had completely forgotten about that.

He kept stroking himself and started lick three fingers and pushed one finger into his tight entrance. He nearly screamed. But, he eventually remembered that James was still sleeping. So he bit his lower lip to muffle his scream and he kept stroking his cock while his single finger sliding in and out of his tight hole.

"Fuck!" He breathed when he add another finger to his tight hole. There were two fingers inside his tight hole and he kept sliding it in and out, in and out. His other hand also kept stroking his hard member.

"Oh yeah, Jamie, keep doing that." Kendall said with a wide grin on his beautiful face. His head was thrown back and he kept fingering himself while he was imagining it was James' fingers inside his entrance.

"Oh, James, do that again!" he moaned when his fingers brush against his prostate and he kept doing that. He brushed it over and over again until he was almost on the edge.

When he felt that bubbly feeling in his stomach, he pulled out his fingers from his tight hole. He was panting and he needed some release now. So, he decided to use his big dildo. It was nine and a half inches and the color was brown. Just like a real dick. He took the lube and lubed the dildo.

"Fuck!" he screamed when the tip of the dildo penetrated his entrance. He closed his eyes tightly and he gripped his hard member very tight. He didn't remember everything. He didn't remember that James was still in the next door. He didn't remember that his band mate could wake up anytime soon.

But he didn't give a shit about that.

He slid the dildo inside his tight hole until it was fully inside his entrance. Kendall was panting so hard and he really needed time to move his thick dildo. His fingers didn't give him any justice.

After several minutes, he deemed himself ready so he pulled the dildo outside until the tip was only inside. And he pushed it inside and he yelled when the tip brushed his prostate dead on. He kept doing that again, again, again, and again and he also calling James' name. Pretending like it was really James' monstrous cock.

* * *

><p>James was awake when he heard noises inside the bathroom. He didn't know what was really going on but he didn't want to check it out. Maybe it was just his feeling or something. He didn't give a shit, really.<p>

"JAMES!" but he was wide awake when he heard his name was called by someone inside the bathroom. He didn't know who was calling him in the bathroom in the middle of the night, but he decided to check it out. Before he went to the bathroom, he checked Kendall's bed. It was empty. He was so afraid that his best friend was the one who screamed his name out loud in the bathroom.

He nearly sprinted to the bathroom when he heard a pleasured cry from the inside. He fully stopped in front of the bathroom door. He leaned on the bathroom door and listened to Kendall's pleasured cry and the blonde kept calling his name like James was some kind of God or something.

The brunette opened the bathroom door. Not entirely opened, just a little bit and his jaw dropped when he saw his best friend (and crush) was sitting on the closet with his feet was on the air. Kendall was completely naked and his hand was stroking his hard member while the other hand was sliding a huge dildo in and out of his hole. Kendall's mouth was opened and he gave a pleasured moan when the dildo hit his prostate. James' mouth watered when he saw beautiful scenery in front of his hazel eyes.

"Fuck," The pretty boy breathed and he felt his pants were getting a little bit tighter than before. He palmed his forming hard cock while he saw his beautiful blonde best friend pleasuring himself in the bathroom.

James could enter the bathroom and join Kendall or maybe fucked Kendall senseless. But he didn't. He felt like his feet was glued so tightly on the floor and he just palmed himself over and over again when he saw Kendall. He just… couldn't and didn't want to.

Finally, Kendall gave the last stroke to his cock and he came hard in his working fist. That made James' mouth completely dry. Fuck. That. Was. So. Fucking. Hot.

Immediately, he saw Kendall washing himself clear and put on his sweatpants. Before Kendall reached the door, James closed the door first and he practically ran and climbed to his bed like nothing had happened. He could hear Kendall was walking towards his bed and sighing. And he didn't hear any movement afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, wake up!" Kendall opened his eyes when he heard James' voice. He also could feel James' hand on his shoulder to wake him up.<p>

"Hey, Jay," Kendall yawned before he climbed out from his comforter. When he sat on the bed, he hissed and he could feel that his ass was burning. He didn't know why but eventually, he remembered about last night activities. He fingered himself and put a dildo inside his hole. His face was red and he was so embarrassed of himself.

"You okay, Ken?" James asked when he was combing his brunette hair. James was dressing in a white t-shirt with The Beatles picture in it and a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… um… tired?" It was sounded more like question than a statement. That made James laughed and the pretty boy turned and now he was facing the blonde boy in front of him.

"Tired? What were you doing last night? Running around the hotel area?" James said with a laugh. Of course he remembered Kendall's last night activities. But he didn't want to bring that up for now. He didn't want awkwardness covered his day with Kendall. Fuck, he didn't want to be awkward around Kendall.

Okay, James was only joking but that made Kendall stuttering awkwardly. He was laughing too loudly and he brushed his hair several times and laughing again.

"What? No. I hate running. Uh… maybe… Haha. No. I was just… you know… stuff. Yeah… I was doing… some… haha… stuff." James raised his eyebrows when he heard Kendall was stuttering and blabbering and…. Awkward.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly okay. I just need some hot water. Bye,"

But, when Kendall was passing through James, the brunette decided to slap Kendall's ass and whispered huskily to the blonde's ear, "Got a sexy night, didn't you, blondie? Were you thinking about me when you put that thick dildo inside your tight hole? Want me to fuck you, huh?"

Before James could continue his hot words to Kendall's ear, the blonde was running to the bathroom and slammed the door. His face was red with embarrassment and he felt like he didn't want to get out and faced James.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kendall, I'm sorry! I don't mean to embarrass you like that!" James was knocking to the bathroom door. Kendall was in the bathroom for almost an hour and James was so worried about Kendall. Of course he didn't mean to embarrass Kendall like that. But the blonde was too embarrassed to face the pretty boy.<p>

"Kendall, please open the door. Gustavo, Kelly, Carlos, and Logan would be here soon. Please. I want to talk to you,"

"Leave me alone, James! Tell Gustavo or whoever the fuck that I'm sick!" Kendall's voice was muffled and James could hear that Kendall was crying. Fuck. He hated that.

"Kendall, I'm sorry. Please open the door. I really need to talk to you. Please!" James was pleading and he nearly on his knees and gave up. It had been an hour since Kendall slammed the door. He never did this to anyone.

"Please, Kendall, please!" James desperately knocked on the bathroom door.

Suddenly, he felt the door was opened. Revealing the blonde's messy hair and the eyes were red. But, before James could say anything, his lips were suddenly shut by another pair of lips. He could feel Kendall's hands were around his neck and pulling the brunette's locks. James' hair instantly wrapped around Kendall's lean waist and he kissed Kendall back with so much passion. James licked Kendall's lower lips and Kendall allowed the brunette to explore his wet cavern. Both boys moaned and immediately, the blonde pulled himself and saw through James' hazel eyes. Both of them were panting and questioning look was painted perfectly on both of their pretty face.

"Ken-"

"I love you, James. I don't know about you but I do. I do love you. I've had this weird feeling since… I don't know. I just love you, James. I know what I did last night is pretty disgusting. But I just… love to do it, you know. You're the only person in my mind lately. I just… woke up and I felt so hard and I needed you but… I know I'm disgusting, James. You probably don't want a person like me. I ain't beautiful or perfect or whatever the fuck you call that person to describe their perfectness. I ain't like you. I'm just Kendall who loves to jack off and imagining his best friend to fucks him or something. I-" suddenly, Kendall's rumbling was cut by a pair of lips. This time, James was the one who made a move. Kendall still felt a little surprised but kissed him back eventually.

"Sshh…" James wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso and he hugged the smaller male tightly. Kendall didn't know what to do. He really loved James' embrace. They had done this several times and Kendall never got bored of it. He hugged James back slowly and he nuzzled his nose on James' neck and smelled the scent of Cuda that was James.

"Stop thinking hard of yourself, Kendall. Well, for your information, I'm gay too. well… no, I'm bisexual. Whatever. I love you too. I've loved you since I know what love is. I've loved you since I hit my puberty and I'll love you until the death do us apart. I don't think that you're disgusting or something. You are who you are, Kendall. I love you. It's normal for teenage boys jerking off in the bathroom. That's the part of your hormone, Kenny." James whispered soothingly in Kendall's ear. That made Kendall more comfortable and tightened his embrace around James' board torso. He also loved the way James called him Kenny. James barely called him Kendall as Kenny again. Last time he called Kendall as Kenny was… Kendall couldn't remember.

"Dude, I'm fingering myself and I put a dildo up in my ass!" Kendall protested weakly. James chuckled. He remembered that perfectly. The way Kendall was moaning and groaning. And they way Kendall scrunched his face when the blonde hit his own prostate. Damn, that was the sexiest thing James had ever seen.

"So what?" James asked with a chuckle.

"It's disgusting and embarrassing and… man… the list can go on,"

"Since I love you, it's not disgusting, Kendy-Boo." James pulled out from Kendall's embrace and kissed Kendall's forehead gently. Kendall sighed in relief and smiled.

"And… you're not ugly. You're handsome, cool, and charming and… yeah, the list can go on, Kendall. The thing is, you're perfect as you are, Kendall. Don't you worry about yourself. They don't know you the way I do. They just know you from the outside. Nobody knows you on the inside," James kissed Kendall's forehead again and the blonde boy wrapped his arms again around James' torso.

"So?"

"So? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Definitely,"

"You owe me that cute ass, though." James laughed when Kendall glared and smack James' torso.

"I'd be fully yours when our business is done, Jay." Kendall said huskily in James' ear. And for Kendall's surprised, James slammed his lips on his and kissed Kendall passionately until the blonde moaned. James also rolled his hips and Kendall was moaning louder and louder.

But, their moment was ruined by someone who was knocking their door furiously.

"KENDALL! JAMES! GET YOUR BUTTS OFF THE BED! WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

Gustavo.

Both boys chuckled. James pecked Kendall's lips once and said "Work first, fool around later," and he slapped Kendall's ass and the blonde was squealing and giving James a playful glare.

"You know I still love you, right?" Kendall said. James was smiling and kissed Kendall on the forehead.

"Of course. I love you too. So much,"

_-The End-_

* * *

><p><em>soooo... how was that? terrible? disgusting? <em>

_you hate it? dislike it? ikr it's terrible! I'm so sorry. _

_but, a review would be nice x)_


End file.
